Respect
by crazychickthatdigscrazychicks
Summary: John cena and cm punk don't know what to do with themselves anymore. One minute, they're on top of the world. And the next, down in the gutter. But they have to do what they have to do to survive in this bussiness.
1. repsect

Respect

John cena just got finished with his segment with big show and cm punk. He felt all these emotions and thoughts running his body. How could I be so stupid? I passed up a perfect opportunity to win the championship. And, for what? For the love and respect from the wwe universe I would probably gain back within a week of my championship reign. Why do I always have to be the good guy in everything? Sometimes, I wish that I won't have to worry about doing the right thing. Like cm punk. He doesn't care about what people thought about him. He stayed himself though out his whole wrestling career. That's the very thing I respect out of him. The thing I like about him.

After the segment, john went to go change into his regular clothes, when he heard a knock on his locker room door.

"Come in" john said without considering who he just let in.

"What up, Johnny boy" cm punk mocking john cena.

"Hey punk, what are you doing here, shouldn't you get ready for our championship match next week."

"Yeah, but before I do, I just want to say thanks for not cashing your money in the bank contract on me tonight. I don't know if I would be able to do the same though if I was in your position."

"It's ok, punk, you would probably do it to. It's just a respect thing."

"Man, what is with you and this respect thing? You get people who don't even like you and boo every time you come out to the ring, why do you care what they think?"

"Well, they do have the choice to not like me and for the people who do, I think they should get their money's worth and watches me give it my all."

"Whatever man, the way I see it is if you go out there and prove that you're the best, than you don't need to worry what anybody else has to say about the victory. Between you and me, I kind of miss being a heel."

"Why"

"Because, a part of me feels like I sold out. I use to be the voice of the voiceless, have pipe bombs every week and was the hottest thing last year. Now, I'm being upstaged by a crazy chick, a giant, a goat face, a demon, and you. And personal, I feel like I play a better heel than a face."

"How is that exactly?"

"Because, before you can be truly be hated, first, you have to truly be loved."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, good luck to you." John cena stood up and shook punk's hand"

"Luck's for losers." Cm punk said with a smart grin on his face, walking out of the room.


	2. if you can't be good be good at it

If you can't be good… be good at it

It was Monday night raw, but just not any regular episode, it was the 1000th episode. And also, the night when cm punk had to defend his championship against john cena. It was a big time in his career to defend a title. Not only were people all over the world watching him, but legends he grew up watching were there for the occasion. There was little room for error tonight, this night could make him or break him.

He was walking around backstage, with his headphones blazing rock music, trying to get focused on tonight, when he bumped into an old friend…

"What's up phil." Amy dumas aka "Lita" asked.

"Hey, Amy, long time, no see, how you been?"

"Pretty good, going to make an appearance with heath slater, beat him up in front of everyone, you know, the usual." Lita said, in her own twisted humor.

"Well, good luck to you."

"Practice what you preach punk, luck's for losers." Lita said, mocking him.

"True."

"And besides, I should be the one wishing you luck with your match. You've come a long way from being a jobber. Main eventing raw, being champion, having all these fans. You've done well for yourself, Phil."

"Yeah, but sometimes I miss the good old days where I was more of the heel than I am as a face. I just feel like I sold out what I believe, you know?"

"I know what you're saying; sometimes it's more natural to be what you are than pretend to be something you're not. Like you, I see you more of a jerk than a good guy."

"Ha-ha-ha, thanks for the comparison, Lita." Cm punk said with a grin.

"No problem, C.M Punk." Lita returning the grin.

Well, I should get going, see you after the show."

"Yeah, see you, and tell Trish in said hi."

"I will, see ya."

A couple hours later, the main event was already underway. John was giving punk a run for his money. But, cm punk wasn't about to roll over yet. He gave cena a running bulldog, high kicks and even countered his five knuckle shuffle. It was a neck to neck battle, until out of nowhere; the big show came in the ring and started to attack john cena. Punk couldn't do anything except watch. After big show gave john a WMD, he was out cold. After the big show left, punk just kept looking at john.

"This is the perfect time, I need to do this." He thought to himself. But something was stopping him. "Why can't I do it?" he was getting frustrated. He got the referee back into the ring and pinned john, until he gain back conciseness and broke the three count. Punk snapped back into the match and was about to hit cena with the GTS, but he countered that with the STU. Punk looked like he was about to tap, but coming back into the ring was the big show and broke us apart. He continue to beat cena up with him watching across the ring. The match has to be stop for it being a disqualification. At first, I started to walk over there, but something stopped him again. The championship. The thing he has worked so hard for, to only get taken away from him if he loses one match. With that in mind, he stopped in his tracks, turned around and walked away. Within seconds, the rock's theme song plays as he runs down to the ring to take on the big show. He took care with the greatest of ease, until I gave him a massive clothesline.

This is what I wanted. What I craved for. To be hated. To actually feel like myself again. As I hear all the boos filling the arena as he got his title belt and walked up the ramp.

**For all those who think cm punk turning heel sucks, just remember last year when he was still heel. We had pipe bombs every week and voice of the voiceless. I feel that happy days are here again.**


End file.
